Tag Throws
.]] '''Tag Throws' are special throws which can only be performed in Tag Battle Mode. While everyone can be partners to anyone, certain characters (usually with certain relationships) - such as Ayane and Kasumi or Helena Douglas and Christie - have special throws which can be performed together by tagging in the match; these types of tag team throws generally do a great amount of damage. If the pair does not have a special tag throw to their team, the throw performed is the first partner throwing the opponent in the direction of the second person, who then uses their low or mid-punch hold throw. Note that certain pairings have unique sequences for the opening and close of rounds, although these are not always indicative of whether they can perform special tag throws, i.e. some pairs will have these sequences but no unique tag throws and some will have no sequences but will be able to perform special tag throws. Main Characters Ayane Bass Armstrong Bayman Brad Wong Christie Ein Eliot Gen Fu Hayate Helena Douglas Hitomi Jann Lee Kasumi Kokoro La Mariposa Leifang Leon Marie Rose Mila Momiji Rachel Rig Ryu Hayabusa Tina Armstrong Zack Guest Characters Akira Yuki Jacky Bryant Pai Chan Sarah Bryant Trivia *During tag team battles, some characters can call each other's names when they are tagging or perform combo sequences, even from certain pairings with some relational bond lacking tag sequences and/or moves (e.g. Hitomi and Eliot, Momiji and Kasumi, and Rachel and Ayane). It is unknown if these pairings were planned or intended to have tag moves/sequences (calling other partner's names can only be heard if certain pairings have a significant relationship, though in one instance it is strange for Momiji to call Kasumi, Ayane and Hayate's names as she has never encountered these characters throughout the Ninja Gaiden and DOA series (considering that she just made her fighter debut in DOA5 Ultimate). *Prior to Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, Kasumi and Hayate had yet to have any tag moves and/or poses with each other, despite the relative amount of cutscenes and interactions associated with them. *There are notable instances on characters having interactions with the others but have yet to form any tag partners, though they can only be established or indicated through story modes and character specific dialogue/quotes. (e.g. Helena Douglas having notable relations with Lisa, Bayman, Hayate and Zack). Similarly, there are pairings that have tag throws and/or interactions but have yet to be encountered/interacted during the story (Bayman and Leon, Bass and Leon, and Mila and Bass being notable examples). *Currently, Tina and Bass are the only tag partners able to perform the most tag moves so far, having 5 tag moves to utilize. They are also notable for having a unique tag throw that targets the opponent from behind, while the rest of the pairings can only be triggered by facing the opponent. *The DOA5 era is notable for omitting a few intros and outros on certain tag teams. Category:Gameplay